A strong bond
by Goddess Of Idiots
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been best friends for as long as they can remember. But will going through High School change that? Au, no demi-gods or gods. Percabeth story but includes Thalico, Jasper, Leyna and maybe Tratie. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A special bond**

Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

It was September 5th, and I was walking slowly along the pavement not wanting to get to school. It was just after the holidays and it was the first day of school. Don't get me wrong, I couldn't wait to see my friends and get back into the routine, it's just I have ADHD and dyslexia so it's become a regular routine for me to just fail at school! Anyway, I arrived at school as the bell went and rushed to forum. I slipped into my forum room late but I don't think my teacher noticed.

"Perseus Jackson." Demanded a voice behind me.

Oops, spoke too soon!

"It's Percy miss." I corrected her.

She rolled her eyes at me, Gods rude much?

"Whatever, you're late!" snapped the teacher.

"Sorry, the car was stuck in traffic." I lied.

Of course, I walk to school but Miss doesn't need to know that!

"Whatever, sit down." She snapped.

Gods, Miss Alit is always so stuck up and annoying! I slid in the back seat next to one of my friends, Nico. Miss gave out our schedules and I quickly scanned through mine. Well, I say scanned but I mean try and read it. After a good ten minutes, I finally figured out what I had next. I had Maths. I HATE maths! I mean, it's easier than English because it's mostly numbers but my teacher is so boring and just won't shut up! When the bell rang I got out of my seat and slowly trudged along to maths.

"Percy!" shouted a voice down the hall.

I turned round and saw a flash of blonde hair before a girl leaped into my arms. I gave her a hug, spinning her around laughing.

"Hey Wise Girl, how was San Francisco?" I asked her teasingly.

She just glared at me and sighed.

"I think you know the answer to that Seaweed Brain!" huffed the girl annoyed.

Now let me introduce you to my awesome and scarily smart best friend, Annabeth Chase. She's 16 years old and 1 month older than me, but I'm still taller and that infuriates her so much, it's really funny. She has naturally tanned skin, honey blonde hair and intimidating grey eyes. But if you even mention her being dumb because she has blonde hair, she'll gut you like a fish! During the holidays, Annabeth is forced to visit her dad, step-mom and two half-brothers in San Francisco, and she can't stand going. Her dad sent her away to live with her mum because his wife didn't want her near her own kids. Like that mattered, now Annabeth has to visit them every holiday we have off school!

"It sucked?" I guessed.

"You got that right! Dad was so boring yapping on about his stupid military planes, like _I_ care about them! My half-brothers, Bobby and Mathew were fine, as usual. But let's _not _forget my oh so wonderful step-mother, Helen, who insulted me like twenty times, told me off every time I was with my step-brothers AND insulted my mum and my intelligence!" exclaimed Annabeth and I laughed at her sarcasm.

If there's one thing Annabeth hates more than everything, it's when someone insults her intelligence. It's a pretty funny sight for people watching Annabeth practically punch the person who insulted her! We carried on walking down the corridor.

"What have you got next?" I asked Annabeth.

"French." Replied Annabeth scowling.

Annabeth didn't really like learning French. She says she'd much rather learn Greek and I agree with her but I don't think any schools that aren't in Greece are going to teach you Greek! I've told Annabeth this hundreds of times but she doesn't listen.

"Have fun!" I replied smirking

"Have fun in maths!" she shot back smirking.

Damn it, how did she know I had maths? She must be a mind reader!

"How did you know I had maths?" I asked her confused.

"Because every time you have maths, you walk really slowly and have a kind of scowl on your face." said Annabeth.

I nodded my head in understanding and we kept walking until I got to Maths.

"See you after Maths?" I asked Annabeth.

"Course, see you later." Replied Annabeth and she walked off down the hall.

I walked into class seconds before the bell rang and sat down at the back on my own. I dumped my books and other crap I needed for maths and waited for Miss Boring to start talking. Her name wasn't actually Miss Boring, it was Miss Brown but she was boring so I called her that. A few minutes after the bell rang, my cousin Thalia, ran in.

"Thalia Grace, what are you doing LATE to my lesson?" demanded Miss Brown.

"Well Miss Brown, what are you doing not STARTING the lesson yet?" mimicked Thalia.

"Do not talk back to teachers Thalia. That's a half an hour detention after school, now sit down." Shouted Miss.

Typical Thalia, getting a detention on the first day back. Well it's not like she'd never had one before, sometimes she has on every day! Thalia glared at Miss Brown before turning round and stalking over to me muttering words like 'Bitch' or 'Cow' under her breath. Now let me introduce you to my cousin, Thalia Grace, she loves the color black and doesn't take shit from anyone, even the teachers. She has pale skin, bright electric blue eyes and has short pixie cut black hair. Thalia dumped her bag on the floor and slouched into the seat next to me, glaring at Miss Browns back, as if her eyes would magically shoot lasers! As if! Though imagine how awesome that would be! Stupid ADHD, getting off subject. As I tried not to fall asleep in Maths, Thalia did the complete opposite and immediately laid her head on the table, and fell asleep. I shook my head, I'm surprised she hasn't been expelled yet! As Miss Brown droned on and on I tried to take notes but in the end gave up. Annabeth would probably (Hopefully) help me with my homework if we had any. When the bell FINALLY rang, Thalia nearly fell of her chair in fright. I think she was asleep for the whole 100 minutes. Did she not go to bed last night? I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the classroom. I ran straight into Nico outside.

"Bloody Hell Percy, knock me out much?" complained Nico.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm waiting for Thalia." He replied.

"Oh, she was asleep so she might be awhile." I told him.

"Typical Thal's." chuckled Nico.

"What did you do during the holidays?" I asked Nico.

"Dad took me to visit Italy." Replied Nico.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I'm half Italian." Replied Nico.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I replied stupidly.

To be honest Nico looked more half ghost than half Italian! Nico had very pale skin, very dark brown eyes and black hair. He also seemed to sport the same style as Thalia what with all the black clothing. Finally Thalia came out so Nico disappeared with her to wherever. At last I spotted Annabeth.

"Hi Wise Girl, how was French?" I asked her.

"Terrible, how was Maths?" she asked.

"Boring, hard. But Thalia talked back to the teacher at the beginning so she got a detention." I told Annabeth

She laughed and we walked outside into the sports field to find our other friends. I spotted a group of kids standing together in the middle of the field chatting and laughing. I smiled and Annabeth and I walked over to join them.

"Hi guys." I said happily.

"Hi." Everyone echoed.

I'd better introduce you to my group of friends. First there was Thalia and Nico, who you already know. Next there is Jason and Piper. Jason is Thalia's twin brother, he has cropped blonde hair and tanned skin. He doesn't look anything like Thalia apart from them having the same electric blue eyes. Piper has dark skin, choppy brown hair and eyes that seemed to change color. Next there is Reyna and Leo. Reyna has shoulder length straight black hair, obsidian colored eyes and lightly tanned skin. Leo had curly black hair, dark brown eyes that looked like he'd drank _way_ to much coffee and pointy ears that made him look a bit like an elf!

"How was everyone's holidays?" I asked everyone.

"Alright, except my dad sent Jason, Leo and I to some crappy beach in L.A." replied Piper annoyed.

"Oh come on Beauty Queen, it wasn't _that_ bad!" exclaimed Leo slinging his arm round Jason and Piper's shoulders.

"Oh yes, it was!" replied Jason.

"Aww, how could my top two favorite people of all time, say that to me!" said Leo dramatically.

"Besides Leo, I thought Reyna was your all-time top favorite person!" smirked Jason.

"Don't ruin the moment!" shouted Leo.

We all laughed, Leo was always the one to make us all laugh.

"Well I for one had a crappy holiday, guess what my step-mom made me do?" Annabeth asked us all.

"What?" we all asked.

"O pick me, pick me!" shouted Leo.

"What Leo?" asked Annabeth annoyed.

"Did she make you, JUMP OF THE HOUSE?" asked Leo excitingly.

"No Leo, she did not." Sighed Annabeth.

"So what _did_ she make you do Wise Girl? I asked her.

"First, she made me cook the dinner _ALL_ week, then I wasn't even allowed to eat dinner with everyone at the table, I had to eat it in my room AND I have to share a room with Bobby and Mathew and they are so annoying. I couldn't do any work because they were so loud AND the work I did do, Helen threw it away!" said Annabeth angrily.

"Oh my Gods, the nerve of that bitch!" exclaimed Thalia.

"Hey Annabeth, what if, next time you visit San Francisco, you bring all of us and we annoy Helen to her wits end?" suggested Leo.

"That's not actually a bad idea..." Replied Annabeth deep in thought.

**Well there you have it, the first chapter to my new story. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to tell me what you thought of it! Plz review.**

**Goddess Of Idiots. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**All rights and characters go to Rick Riordan.**

**Percy's POV**

After break I had English with Annabeth. I love having classes with Annabeth, it's really fun! Whoa, that sounded weird, I'm not going to say _that_ again! Anyway, because Annabeth and I have dyslexia, we find some classes harder than others. And when I say we, I mean me because Annabeth is some kind of genius who's amazing at everything.

"Hey Seaweed brain, wait up!" shouted Annabeth.

I stopped and turned round.

"Hey Wise Girl, calm it down." I told her.

"There's a new student coming today and I have to show them around." She told me.

"Cool, so do you want me to help?" I asked her.

"Yeah, It will be way more fun with you." Said Annabeth excitedly.

I laughed, Annabeth may come across as serious some times, but really she's really fun.

"Come on then, we don't want to be late for class!" I exclaimed dragging her along the corridors to English.

We walked into English and sat down at the back and I suffered through English with Annabeth helping me a bit, okay a lot but who cares? It was soon time for lunch, my favourite time of the school day! We all met up at our usual table and got lunch.

"So, anything new?" asked Thalia in a bored tone.

Beside her Nico rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it was a valid question!" defended Thalia.

"Anyway, there's some new students and Annabeth and I are going to show them around!" I said excitingly.

"Poor them." Remarked Nico.

"What?" questioned Annabeth.

"Well let's see, you'll probably start making out during the tour, they'll get freaked out and want to leave the school, all because of you showing them around the school!" explained Thalia with Nico nodding in agreement.

"Oh so letting you and Nico show them around would be a much better idea!" Annabeth shot back.

"Oh shut up!" muttered Thalia in defeat.

We all laughed at her face because she was blushing. We talked for ages just as usual, laughing and chatting. I love it when all my friends are in one place, it's fun. Only too soon, lunch ended and Annabeth dragged me to the head-teachers office to give a tour round the school to the new students. We arrived at Mrs Sutton's office and Annabeth knocked on the door. We were beckoned inside and sat down on the chairs. A few minutes later, 3 kids walked in. There were two girls and one boy. I felt very sorry for the boy because the two girls were arguing. They came to silence when they saw us. The head-teacher practically chucked us out into the hallway.

"So, my name is Annabeth and that's Percy." Introduced Annabeth.

"Hi, I'm Sophie, that's Ben and that's Charlotte." Introduced one of the girls, scowling as she said the name Charlotte.

The girl's accent was weird, it wasn't American, that's for certain.

"You're not from America, are you?" asked Annabeth obviously thinking the same as me.

"No, we're from England and before you ask, no _none _of us and I mean _none_ of us, talk with a stupid posh accent like you all seem to think!" said the same girl, obviously tired of saying this.

"I wasn't going to ask?" I said but it came out as more of a question.

"That's what I thought!" she replied.

"Excuse me, are going to be shown around this place or am I going to stand here looking pretty?" demanded the girl, Charlotte I think her name was.

"Yeah, 'cause you look pretty!" snorted Sophie.

The girl, Charlotte looked ready to attack Sophie but Ben stepped in and glared at Charlotte like 'Don't or I'll stick you in a bin'.

"Anyway, let's get to the tour." Said Annabeth changing the subject.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." Said Ben, glad that the two girls weren't going to start world war III.

A while later, Annabeth was in front with Sophie chatting away as if they were best mates. Charlotte was trailing behind, struggling to walk in her heels. She remind me of the school slut, Drew. Meanwhile I was at the back with Ben. He was actually really nice and I could tell he liked Sophie. I didn't say anything because that would make me a hypocrite because I may or may not like Annabeth…

**Nico's POV**

After lunch, Percy and Annabeth went to show the new kids round the school. Thalia and I didn't feel like going to class so we decided to skip afternoon school. When the bell rang we just hung out in the gardens at the back of the school. No-one ever went there but knowing Annabeth, she'll show the kids the whole school, including the gardens so they'll probably stop here later. Thalia and I laid down on the crisp green grass, looking up to the sky. Thalia took a sketch book and pencil case out and began to draw. I'm the only one who's seen Thalia's drawings. She doesn't like showing people personal stuff like that, I don't know why, they were amazing. I just laid there, enjoying the silence. I looked around me, the gardens were full of flowers and grass. It was beautiful, my sister and I used to hang out here after school if we didn't want to go home. But now it was just Thalia and I who go out here.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Thalia's question cut through the silence.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

I reached into my back pocket of my jeans and took out a photo. It was of my sister, Bianca. She was smiling, her brown eyes shining with happiness, her black hair down around her shoulders. The picture was taken a few days before she died. Thalia looked at the picture from behind my shoulder.

"She was beautiful." Said Thalia gently.

I nodded in agreement.

"Can I look at that for a sec?" asked Thalia.

I nodded and passed it to her. She put in on the grass in front of her and started to draw in her sketch book. She wouldn't let me look at what she was drawing. Finally she showed me. It was one of the best drawings I've ever seen. She'd draw an exact replica of the photo. It was only drawn in pencil so it was kind of like a black and white picture.

"Oh my Gods, Thal's, that's amazing!" I exclaimed.

She ripped the paper out of the book and handed it to me, along with the other photo. Incursive writing at the top of the page, Thalia had written Bianca.

"You keep it." said Thalia smiling.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

Thalia never gave anyone her drawings, they were her secrets.

"Of course, she's your sister, not mine." Replied Thalia.

I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"Thank you so much." I whispered into her ear.

"You're welcome" she whispered back.

She pulled away with a light blush covering her cheeks and I'm pretty sure I looked the same. Suddenly I heard arguing and then the door swung open. Percy and Annabeth were standing there along with three kids. The boy had light brown hair and blue eyes. One of the two girls had brown eyes, freckles and dark blue eyes. The last girl had dark tanned skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes. They two girls were arguing and the boy was standing there trying to stop them from arguing. Percy and Annabeth looked about ready to slap all three of them.

"Oh, hey guys, we're still going on a tour." Annabeth told us.

Percy just rolled his eyes.

"So, who are they?" asked Thalia.

"I'm Sophie, that's Ben and that's Charlotte." Replied the girl with freckles.

"Cool, I'm Thalia and that's Nico." replied Thalia.

"So, what are you two doing out here _alone_?" asked Percy suggestively.

"Oh shut up Percy, what were you Annabeth doing the whole tour!" I told him annoyed.

"Whatever." Replied Percy.

"We'd better get going then." Said Annabeth practically dragging the three kids and Percy back out through the door.

"They seemed like they were having fun!" exclaimed Thalia laughing.

"Yeah poor them, going round with Percy and Annabeth!" I said laughing.

We ended up just having this laughing fit on the grass.

**Thalia's POV**

After school ended, I went round to Nico's house. I'd only been there a couple of times 'cause we normally go to my house. He lived in this huge mansion type building with his Mom, Dad and his twin sister Hazel. Nico was really close with Hazel and Maria, his mom. His dad, Hades was mean. Nico couldn't stand him. Ever since Bianca died, Hades would say to Nico that he wished Bianca had survived and it was Nico who died, which is pretty much the most horrid thing I've heard someone say. Anyway Nico and I were walking home together after skipping the whole afternoon's lessons and just hanging out in the garden. We arrived at Nico's house and although I'd been here before, it still took me by surprise! It was an old brick house painted black which did not fit in with the rest of the road. It had a blood red roof and I knew from past experience, basically all the furniture inside the house was black. Nico finally found his keys and we went inside. His mom and Hazel were at the dining table. His mom was braiding Hazel's hair and they were in the middle of a conversation. When Nico closed the door they both turned to look at us. It was kind of weird 'cause they were just staring at both of us.

"Hi…" I said awkwardly.

"Hello Nico darling, who's your friend?" she asked.

I was kind of offended because I've been here before, maybe a long time ago but still.

"Mom, its Thalia remember?" said Hazel gently.

"Oh yes, silly me." Said Maria sadly.

"We'll be upstairs." Said Nico.

He walked upstairs with me following. We went into his room, it was quite big and was painted black, like the rest of the house! We sat down on the floor, I don't know why but we always like to sit on the floor.

"Is your mom okay." I asked cautiously.

Nico shook his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked him worriedly.

"I don't know, she keeps forgetting things, the other day she asked where Bianca was." Replied Nico quietly

"Oh my Gods Nico, why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to worry." He said quietly.

I put my arms round him and hugged him.

"It will be alright." I whispered.

He pulled away.

"Thal's its more complicate than that…" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I… I think it's the same disease Bianca died from…" he said.

**Oh my Gods, what will happen? I know but you don't! Right todays the 23****rd**** of November so that's 5 days till my birthday! I expect a present, don't worry I'm kidding but I wouldn't mind a present! Guess what! For my R.E project, I'm doing a Greek religion and so I made the 12 Olympians with that Lunaii doll maker, it looks so funny! Anyway please review, favourite or follow.**

**Goddess Of Idiots. ;)**


End file.
